Embodiments of the invention relate generally to sharing data amongst disparate computer systems, and more specifically, to parallel data streaming between cloud-based applications and massively parallel systems.
Often, cloud computing environments located on private networks on disparate computer systems need to collaborate and require data-sharing with strict data visibility criteria enforced. Likewise, applications running on cloud computing environments may also require similar data-sharing capabilities with data residing in massively parallel computing systems. In general, if these systems are share nothing systems they cannot share data with disparate computer systems by storing files containing the data to be shared in a publicly accessible location due to security risks.